1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a microphone system that uses infrared rays is known (for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-223491). In this microphone system, a plurality of light receiving sensors that receive light from an infrared microphone is provided, one terminals of mixing resistors are respectively connected to output terminals of the plurality of light receiving sensors, other terminals of the mixing resistors are commonly connected. A cable connected commonly to the other terminals is connected to a sensor input terminal of a receiver, and thus, only one cable wiring is used between the light receiving sensors and the receiver.
In the microphone system of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-223491, since infrared rays are used, the infrared microphone and the light receiving sensors may be needed for each of different regions (for example, different classrooms) that are spatially partitioned. When a central control room controls all of devices present in the different regions, since wirings are needed for all of the different regions, it may be difficult to implement communication between the devices provided in the respective regions with a simple configuration.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides a wireless communication system and a communication device that can implement communication between devices provided in different regions that are spatially partitioned with a simple configuration.